Veela Draco and Harry
by Ssvetlana15
Summary: Draco just got his inheritance, his veele inheritance. With it he is more beautiful, powerful,and has a mate. When he first sets his eyes on his mate he knows he will do anything to protect the abused boy with his life. Harry has been raped, abused, and has the world on his shoulders,until draco saves him WARNING Rape,Abuse M/M Dom/draco sub/harry veela/draco mate/harry men sex
1. Chapter 1

Dear fans, I know it seems as if I don't upload to the stories I already have, that's because I have not found one I loved or liked that well. This is a Harry Potter story; all charterers belong to J.K. Rowling and WARNING I have NOT read the books so don't judge me if I get a few this wrong, I have seen all the movies and been reading others people stories. I have been working on reading about Draco being a Veela and now I am going to write my own. This story is going to be rated M for: child abuse, rape, M/M pairing, slush and language. DO NOT READ IF ANY OF THIS OFFANDS YOU!

Draco/Harry (Draco is a veela) Draco/dominant: Harry/Submissive

All mistakes are mine

Chapter 1

"Draco? Are you ready?" My mother, Narcissa asked. I nodded my head, still staring at the clock; only two more minutes. Two more minutes until I get my inheritance, my veela inheritance. Mother and Father told me it was a painful experience but it would be worth it, I would become more beautiful, as if that possible, I would gain more magic and tonight I will see my mate for the first time. I can't believe it's about to happen, I am about to change, just one more minute. I hope my mate likes me; I would die if he rejects me. I can feel myself lose the calm face I had masked earlier. I'm scared, and excited. I mean who wouldn't be? Suddenly my body started to burn, I gritted my teeth together, trying not to scream. Then it became too much, my bones felt like they were breaking and stretching, my muscles felt burned as if I had been running and doing push-ups for the first time and weeks, and my whole body burned as if fire been lit on me. I knew I was still screaming, I knew I was most likely crying, I knew I wanted to die right then and there and I knew that I had to fight. So like any Malfoy, I did. I fought to keep my body from shutting down, I fought to keep my mind sane, but mostly I fought the darkness that was tugging at me, pulling me into it. I fought with everything I had until I didn't have to anymore. I heard mom call my name but the sweet darkness still pulled me. Somehow I knew that if I let it keep pulling me, I would die. So I planted my feet into the ground and stood tall with my head up. I was NOT going to die, not tonight! The darkness slowly started to back away, knowing that I wasn't going to let it take me. Not right now at least. When it disappeared I looked around and noticed I was in a small dark room.

_**(Dream) **_

"_**Hello?" I whispered softly, looking around the tiny room. It looked no bigger than a cupboard, or a closet. I heard a whimper and soft crying. I looked around trying to find where the noise was coming from. **_

"_**Please tell me where you are, I can't see you," I said making my voice soothing and gentle. **_

"_**Over here, by the corner," I looked at all the corners until I found him. He was tiny! Rocking back in forth. I made my way to the tiny boy; he was naked, curled into a tight little ball. I sat down next to him and he started to shake with fear, I felt rage build up and I wanted to kill whoever did this to him. I slowly reached for him, wanting him in my arms so I could protect him. He flinched, and started whimpering. **_

"_**Pl…ease don't hh…ur..t me," he stuttered. My eyes filled with tears.**_

" _**I would NEVER hurt you little one," I said. He looked up and made eye contact with me. I gasped, his eyes where a beautiful soft green, and I found myself lost in them for a moment.**_

"_**Can I hold you?" I asked softly, my green eyed mate looked at me, scared but nodded his head slowly. I smiled at him and took him in my arms trying not to get anger when he flinched. **_

"_**Who did this to you?" I asked. I wanted to kill who ever made my tiny green eyed mate scared. He shook his head at me and cringes. I looked at him confused.**_

"_**I'm not going to hurt you," I promised hoping he would trust me, he nodded,**_

"_**Promise?" he asked cutely I nodded. He relaxed a little and snuggled into my chest. I realized he was… cold? He was shivering slightly, I pulled back and he looked at me with a hurt expression. **_

"_**Don't worry little one, I am just taking off my jacket for you," He nodded and watched as I pulled it off and wrapped him with it. Then I cuddled him against me. He hesitantly wrapped his tinny arms around my neck. **_

"_**Who are you?" He whispered, I looked down at my little mate and smiled. **_

"_**I am your mate, your Dominant, your protector, and anything else you need me to be," I said and he looked at me wide eyed. Suddenly I felt arms grab me, trying to take me away from my little mate. **_

"_**Who are you? Where are you?" I asked quickly knowing I didn't have any more time with my little submissive. He opened his little mouth to answer but it was too late.**_

"Dragon? My love, wake up," said a softy voice. I groaned and opened my eyes to see my mother standing there looking at me full of awe and love.

"You're so handsome my little prince, did you see them?" she asked me. I sat up and thought of my little mate, I knew he needed me.

"Yes mother I did, he needs me… He is so scared," I said looking at mother.

"What do you mean he's scared of you?" My father asked, looking a little worried. I knew my mask was gone, because they both looked worried. I started to tell them about the dream with my mate, the listened and mother started to cry a little when I told her he flinched from me. Father on the other hand looked pissed that someone would ever hurt a child, and a new Malfoy at that.

"So let me get this straight, he was naked, shaking with fear and coldness, flinched from your touch, whimpered like he was in pain and you said he had bruises and scars all over him?" Dad asked, when I nodded he looked like he was about to kill. Mother went over to him and put a calming hand. She was crying and the veela in dad knew he had to confer her first.

DRACO/HARRY DRACO/HARRY DRACO/HARRY DRACO/HARRY DRACO/HARRY DRACO/HARRY DRACO/HARRY DRACO/HARRY DRACO/HARRY

"BOY! GET DOWN IN HERE! NOW!" I heard my uncle call me, I quickly ran out of my room and found him sitting in the living room, he smirked when he saw me.

"OVER HERE NOW!" he yelled when I had stilled at the door, I made my way all the way to him.

"Harry, I think you are ready," He said quietly, I looked at him confused. He didn't answer my unspoken question. Instead he grabbed my wrists and all the sudden my gut was telling me to run, to fight and to get away. I started to struggle, trying to break free of his strong grip. He smirked evilly at me.

"Oh Harry, you shouldn't have done that… I was going to be gentle," he said. I started at him with fear, he stood up and started to drag me upstairs.

WARNING RAPE SCENCE!

I tried to first all the way upstairs, I tried to kick and spit but it was helpless, he made his way to his bedroom and when we got there, he threw me on the bed. I tried to get up and run, but all the sudden he was on me. His hand covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream. I started to cry. He tore off my clothes and started to kiss my neck, I cried and kept trying to fight, he had enough cause he raised his arm and punched me, I felt darkness creep in and I being a coward let it take me.

RAPE SCENCE OVER!

When I woke up, I found myself back in my room, bloody, cold, and naked. I curled into a ball and started to rock back and forth, I hurt everywhere. My butt hurt and I knew what he did… I started to cry, why me. What did I do to deserve this? Wasn't it enough that I had to fight the most evil powerful wizard, that all my "friends" got paid to like me, wasn't it enough that my uncle abused me and treated me like a house elf? No I guess not. I slowly found myself drifting off.

_Dream_

_I was in my room rocking back and forth when I heard a voice asking if anyone was there, I must have made a sound because the voice asked where He could find me. I told him I was by the corner and he turned and looked for me. Suddenly I saw him. He was an angel, so beautiful and tall. He had wings and I felt safe with him here. He tried to reach for me but I flinched from him. I saw hurt pass though his face and he asked to hold me. I nodded and when he pulled me into his arms I realized just how cold I was, he noticed to cause he pulled away. I felt rejected and he shook his head and told me he was just taking off his jacket to give to me. I nodded and he wrapped it around me then snuggled me tight into his warm embrace. I felt so safe, and loved, I was confused. I asked him who was. _

"_I'm your mate, your dominant, your protector and anything else you need me to be" was his answer. I wanted to know more, why was he here. What did I do to deserve an angel, I was a freak, and I was unworthy and unwanted. Suddenly I felt something shake me, I knew I was about to wake up. I didn't want to… I wanted to stay with my angel. He asks who I was and where I was. I opened my mouth but my angel was gone. _

"Harry, come on wake up!" whispered a voice. I looked up and saw aunt Petunia standing over me. She had a sad face on and was looking at me with pity.

"I'm so sorry Harry; I never would have dreamed he would take it that far. I'm sorry, you must leave… For your safety," I looked at her and nodded. I slowly got up ignoring that pain that shot though my body as I stood up. Aunt Petunia had my stuff out and I quickly used a spell to make everything small. She looked away when I did this.

"Harry, you must never come back… I'm sorry," She said and I slowly made my way out the door. I didn't know what I was going to do, where I was going to go, but I heard a voice in the back of my head telling me I should go left. I followed the voice.

DRACO/HARRY DRACO/HARRY DRACO/HARRY DRACO/HARRY DRACO/HARRY DRACO/HARRY DRACO/HARRY DRACO/HARRY DRACO/HARRY

I walked for God knows how long, not eating only stopping to rest. I didn't know where the voice would lead me, but I honestly didn't care. If I died I would see my angel, or at least I hoped I would. I think I walked for like five or six days when suddenly I stood outside a huge house. The house was and the wizard world, I don't know who I came to be in the wizard world I just got there. I stood outside just looking at him. Suddenly I lost my footing and the world went blank

Ok I hope you liked that. Tell me if I should write more?

Draco: I want you to write more!

Harry: Yea me to, I want to be able to kiss my drakeypoo and hopefully kick some bad asses butts 

Draco: Don't ever call me drakeypoo Potter!

Me: be nice you to or I'll make you toads

Draco and Harry: FINE! We are nice….. (both run off) 


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy! Sorry it's been awhile since I updated this story, well I read your comments and I see everyone is enjoying this story so I am going to write more. All charterers belong to J.K. Rowling. WARNING Abuse, Rape, M/M Sub/Dom Slush Veela Draco Dominant Draco/ Submissive Harry Hurt weak Harry.

All mistakes are mine (I have not read the books)

Chapter 2

Draco POV  
It's been a week and half since I saw my little mate, and I am about to go insane. I should have seen him every night when I sleep, but I don't. I call to him, begging him to sleep but somehow he is resisting me. I know he is not being hit or anything, because I would have felt that pain. All I feel from him is tiredness and fear. I can imagine he is in pain though… Suddenly I hear the alarm sounding though the house, an un-non wizard is here. I hear father slam the door on his way out. I hope it's not another visited from the death Easter. I know my father is one of them, but he is really a spy for the light. I hear dad come back in.

"Love go get Severus, he's baddy hurt," I hear my father say with a slit panic in his voice. I heard my mother run to the foo and I know something bad has happen. I leave my room when suddenly I smell _HIM; Wild_ cherry, snow, and salt. I moan and take a huge deep breath when I suddenly realize… MY MATE IS HERE! I run down stairs and start searching for father. Finally I find him in a guest bedroom. I walk in without knocking and there I see him…

He was pale, looked like he hasn't eaten in a few days, his dark hair was greasy like he hasn't washed it in days; he is small and curled into a tight ball. He had bruises on his face and looked to be in pain. I walk over to him and my father. Father looks at me with surprise.

"Draco, son? What are you doing here?" He asked me softly; most likely afraid he would wake my little mate up.

"Mine, my submissive," I say and run my hands though his greasy hair. Father looked at me, then my mate, then back at me in shock. My mate sighed painfully and tried to move.

"Don't move little one," I whispered and he stopped moving at once. I watched him for a few minutes when I heard Severus talking to my mother.

"Yes, Potter is alive, but he looks like he hasn't slept, showered, or eaten in a while," she said to him.

"I wonder what he has gotten into now, I swear that boy is going to be the death of me," Severus said walking into the room. When mother saw me there, she gasped in surprise. I haven't been out of my room since I saw my little mate in the dream.

"Dragon what are you doing here?" She asked, most likely not getting the fact that this boy was my mate. I opened my mouth to answer when my little one made a sound full of pain. My heart broke a little and my body tensed wishing I could kill anyone who dared hurt HIM.

"He's Draco's mate…" father said calmly. Sev gasped and then he took father's side to aid my mate with potions.

"Draco, help him sit up so he won't choke on these," Sev said. I got on the bed with my mate and pulled him up against my chest making him sit. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. My throat went dry as I stared at those bright green eyes, I leaned down and kissed him forehead.

"Malfoy?" He asked me, his voice soft and painful sounding.

"Shhh little submissive, you need not to worry," I said hopping the word submissive would make him relax. He didn't…

"How do you know?" He asked his voice more forcefully yet more painful sounding.

"Hush mate, we will talk later," I said in a hard voice daring my little one to break the command. He lowered his head submissively. I smiled at him and kissed his forehead again.

"Potter, do you think you can drink these?" Sev asked my little mate kindly. He nodded and Severus handing the potions to him. He drank them fast and made disgusted faces after drinking them. I noticed his bruises started to disappear immanently. I smiled at this.

" I am going to carry you to my room," I told him gently yet demanding. He nodded and I picked him up surprised by how little he weighted. Mother, father and Sev just watch me walk out of the room with my little one. I walked up the stairs noticing that he was starting to relax. Once we got to my room I laid him on the bed and went to shut the door.

"Malfoy, what is going on?" He asked. I sighed and went back to him sitting on the edge of the bed. He stretched his arms to me; I smiled and took off my shoes to sit fully. He kept his arms stretched to me until I finally gathered him in a tight embrace.

"Malfoy? What is wrong with me? I feel like I need you," He said sleepily.

"We will talk later, once you have slept," I say to him and he doesn't even respond. I smiled and held him to me for a few minutes. I slowly got up with him still in my arms, then made my way to the bathroom to bathe him. I stripped him, gasping at his scared small body, then I turned on the bath, filled with bubbles and laid him down on the floor so I could strip, once I was nude, I picked him and sat down in the bath with him on my lap. He sighed and snuggled into my chest. I smiled down at him, and started to wash his small body. Once he was good and clean I went back to my room and tucked him in. I needed to talk with my parents.


	3. Chapter 3

J.K Rowling owns all charterers! Draco/Harry

WARNING: RAPE ABUSE SLUSH M/M DOM/SUB VERY WEAK HARRY

ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE

Chapter 3

Draco POV

I hastily ran down the stairs, hoping that this would only take a few minutes. I was anxious and disliked the fact that I was away from my injured, tired mate. To my surprise everyone was in the living room, sitting patiently, waiting for me to begin.

"I am sure that you could most likely guess what I want to talk about, right?" I question mother, father, and Severus. They all nodded, knowingly.

"Well in that case, I don't think I need to go over the fact that MY mate was abused?" I questioned again, this time fury clouding my mind and soul. I want to find the ones who Fucking dared to touch what was MINE.

"DRAGON! CONTROL YOUR SELF!" Father yelled at me, I felt my whole body start to shake, HOW DARE THEY! Telling me to "_control" _myself while my mate is upstairs, sleeping from pure exhaustion, reeks of fear and pain, and most likely had the cruelest fate anyone could ever have. Earlier I had been and shock and locked my anger so I don't frighten my already terrified mate, now…

"CONTROL MYSELF? WOULD YOU FUCKING CONTROL YOUR SELF IF YOUR MATE WAS HURT! WOULD YOU?" I screamed at my father, my back felt like it was on fire but I was to fucking mad to care. I glared at all of them. My Harry was so small, so afraid, and so brave and been hurt so many times… Being betrayed by all him "Friends", put in training that no fucking boy should have to go through, Defeating the most evil powerful wizard, then being sent home to be abused and raped? No one deserves that, and poor Harry been though all. Fury kept being inside of me, my heart filled with pure anger, and I wanted blood this time. Suddenly I everything was a blur, I pined Severus and then I shot to the sky. I came upon a house, a regular house, but for some reason I knew this was the house of the ones who had hurt My Mate. I broke the invisible shield and all heard screams of pain and terror. I didn't even realize where I was until I finally got myself under control. I looked around, and noticed blood covered the walls, I was covered with the blood, and my mates scent was faint. I looked at the ripped bodies, smiling at myself for protecting my mate. I wished I would have realized I was killing them so there death would have been "_**painfully slow" **_But what's done is done. Luckily I was a veela and the all the wizard laws don't really apply. I can do anything to protect my mate. Even end people's lives. I sighed and realized that weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Now that the threat was no longer alive. I walked around the muggles house, until I reached the place that my mate's scent was strongest. I opened it, and it reminded me of the dream. The cupboard… I really wished that I would have been able to control myself… I would have enjoyed making them beg for death… I laughed and looked around in the little closet. I really didn't find anything. This made me frown. Finally I had seen enough and flew up to the sky. I suddenly felt a plunge of fear, and panic which wasn't my own…

Harry POV (This is going to be the dream and him waking up) (PS. He was in shock so he won't remember anything) RAPE AND ABUSE SCENE IN THE DREAM)

"_**FREAK GET DOWN HERE!" Uncle Vernon called. I quickly got up ignoring the pain that shot up with every move I mad. I ran upstairs where he at, knowing if I took my time the beating would be worse than normal. As soon as I came to his bedroom door, fear and dread came over me. I knew something bad was going to happen, but I knocked on the door… Waiting for him to tell me to come in. **_

"_**Get in here Boy!" He yelled and I pushed open the door. He sat on his bed, with only boxers on.**_

"_**Strip, NOW" He commanded me, smirking at me. I quickly did what he told me to, shaking with fear and hatred.**_

"_**Stupid freak, you thought that the other freaks would save you once you saved them? Haha, stupid worthless piss of shit! No one wants you," He mocked me. I felt tears running down my cheek, it was turn… No one wanted me after they got want they wanted from me. The only two people from Hogwarts that treated me the same, well almost the same was Malfoy and Snape. Ron and Hermione got together after I killed Voldemort and told me that they got paid to "Be friends with me". I cried and pleaded with them begging them to tell me it was a joke… It wasn't. **_

"_**I SAID COME HERE!" uncle Vernon yelled. I shakily went to him. He raised his arm and punched me in the face. Laughing when I tried to get up, only to be pushed back down. **_

"_**Worthless Freak, Kick, No good piece of shit, punch, unwanted little slut, kick, punch, and kick." He said as I lay there, bleeding waiting for him to get tired and done with me. I felt him grab my by the hair, throw me on the bed and spread my legs painfully. I closed my eyes and suddenly felt myself being split into two. **_

"_**NOOOO!" I screamed and suddenly everything went blank… **_

(Rape and abuse scene and dream OVER)

I quickly sat up; no paying any mind to the fact that pain exploded everywhere. I looked around gasping, my face ditched in sweat and my heart pounding with fear. I started to shake; where was I? I looked at the huge bedroom, could this be heaven? No because I feel pain, I looked down at myself and noticed I smelled clean, and was wearing a pair of green silk pair of night pants. I looked around and breathe deeply to calm myself, not getting anywhere with it. Luckily for me, I am used to nightmares, I thought bitterly to myself. I stand up, and am surprised that my leg doesn't ache painfully anymore. I look around the room, it was bright from the huge window that covered the right side wall, everything was well organized and slytherin. I fell in love with it. It smelled good to, which helped me calm down a bit… Normally with would take a while to get my breathing back to a pretty regular pattern. All I needed was to keep my heart to stop beating so hard and get the dream out of mind, which was easier done because of taking occlumency lessons with Snape. I sat down back on the bed, wondering where I was… What had happen? I remember walking… Then I passed out on someone's property. Oh shit! I must be in the people's house. **"BANG!" **I heard down stairs, or I think down stairs? Then someone is running really fast maybe up the stairs. Istart to shake again… What if someone was going to hurt me…? Or try to kill me… I don't want to die, I only have one more year at Hogwarts and I can do magic anywhere in a few months. I suddenly heard banging on the door and I looked around for a hiding place, finally just sliding under the bed. The knocking stopped and someone stepped inside.

"Hello? Harry?" I heard someone call for me. I didn't recognize the gentle soft almost caring voice. I want to get out from under the bed and see who it was, I felt the need to respond, and I felt safe? I stayed quite.

"Submissive where are you?" The voice asked again… Suddenly I remembered my angel… From my dream… I took a deep breath and saw the feet move over to the bed. The angel bent because the next thing I knew, I was gazing at bright gray eyes. I felt the fear in me melt and I knew for a 100% I was safe. The angel studied me for a minute. I stretched my arms towards him, hoping he wouldn't reject me… Though I knew he would have every right to… Who wouldn't reject a worthless freak like me? But to my surprise, he took my arms and gentle pulled me out from under the bed. He picked me up and cuddled me like a small child. I put my head on his shoulder, feeling safe and loved. He sat down on the bed and ran soothing circles along my back. My heart beat calmly and I found myself almost sleep.

"I'm sorry I felt you Harry," he said in a soothing loving voice. I felt hot tears roll down my face… How could fate me so cruel to me. To make this angel sound so caring and loving then take him away because I am worthless nobody… He pulled me back, looking at me worryingly. I cried harder my chest aching with pain of the thought of my angel being taken from me.

"What's wrong little one?" He asked me, trying to calm me down with soothing gentle caring touches.

"Y..you be..ing…ni.. and. F..at..e g..go..goona.. ta..take.. yo..you…awa..awaaa…waay," I replied crying.

"Shhh, calm down Harry, no one is going to take me away from you, I will kill them if they tried. Shh little mate, that's it Harry, calm." He said and I slowly stopped crying. I pulled back to look at him, suddenly I realized who was holding me…DRACO MALFOY!


	4. Chapter 4

J.K Rowling owns all charterers

Draco/Harry

WARNING: RAPE, ABUSE, SLUSH, M/ M DOM/SUB VERY WEAK HARRY (SUBMISSIVE HARRY)

ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE UNLIKE THESE WONDERFUL CHARTERERS!

Harry POV  
I started at Malfoy in shock, surely he couldn't be my angel but as he looked me in the eyes I knew he was. I felt save, and loved in his arms… How? Why? I don't know, but I don't want this feeling to go away. So against my better judgment (or at least if anyone asks) I relaxed into him. He leaned down and pressed his chin to my head, then tightens his arms and pulled me as close to his chest as I could be. I closed my eyes, enjoy the peace and comfort for my enemy. I didn't ever want this to end, but I knew that in a little bit, he would send me back to THEM. With that thought, I tensed, and my heart sped up. I couldn't go back, not ever… I would kill myself first.

"Submissive, what is it?" Malfoy asked. I felt a need stronger than any need I had ever had before to tell him.

"Don't send me away Dominant , Pleaseeee…." I begged having no shame, I couldn't go back.

"Harry, you are never going back… I killed them," He said simply yet hesitantly. I pulled back and looked at him. This angel… Saved me. Suddenly I didn't care if me and Malfoy "hated" each other, I didn't care if he was using me or was going to give me to the dark lord, he saved me. With that thought I hugged him as tight as I could. My savior. He rubbed soothing circles around my back as I started to sob, I was free. I felt so safe and tired, that I closed my eyes and let the peaceful darkness take me.

Draco POV

I thought he would have hated me, but instead he cried tears of relief. He felt save and loved. He was safe, and I loved him so much. "Potter", the boy I once hated, now was my everything. I would always care and love him. Give him his heart desires. He would want for noting, but I knew first I would have to heal him. First I would have to show him love, understanding, patience, strength, and guidance. As I held him in my arms, I knew this was going to be a hard trip…. But together we would make it.

END OF PART 1 (PART 2 OF THE STORY WILL HAVE MORE LOVE AND SLUSH AND ABUSE/RAPE SCENCE)


End file.
